Headsets, and telephones in general, are designed with a microphone to accept audio inputs from the headset user and a speaker to provide an audio output to the headset user. In the prior art, the gain levels of the microphone and speaker are generally fixed. These fixed levels have been determined to adequately communicate a normal conversational level vocal input.
However, when a headset user is in a meeting or another quiet place, it is frequently inconvenient to speak loudly enough so that the user can be heard by the user at a far-end receiver without disrupting the others at the venue. In the past, headset users typically attempt to shield their mouths or leave the venue to find a private place to talk.
Audio communications may be impaired if the user begins to speak in a low volume and low audio levels are input to the headset microphone. The abnormally low input may result in unintelligible audio signals output from the speaker of the receiver at the far end user.
Thus, improved methods and systems for telecommunications during low levels of user speech are needed.